


Memories

by PowderedSugarDonuts



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowderedSugarDonuts/pseuds/PowderedSugarDonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roisa one shot<br/>— maybe it's a dream, maybe it's not, interpret it however you want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"Come here"

The faint whisper of Rose's melodic voice echoed in Luisa's ears. She couldn't exactly tell where it came from and she couldn't see where Rose was, but she could feel her.  
She felt Rose's soft fingertips gently tracing every inch of her skin. She felt her hand stroking the back of her neck. She felt her lips brush lightly against her jaw. It was like she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but Luisa knew she was there.

That was all that mattered.

That Rose was with her, that she could inhale her intoxicating scent she couldn't get enough of. It made her head dizzy, but she didn't want it to stop. It was like a drug to her. Rose was like a drug to her.

Luisa opened her eyes. Rose's face was inches away from her own. God, were Rose's eyes magical.  
They were a sparkling, intense shade of blue, it was like the entire ocean was trapped in them, with all its mystery, depth and beauty. She could spend hours looking into those blue eyes, which were looking back at her in a mix of pure infatuation, desire and desperation. Luisa wanted to look at Rose forever and just get lost in her eyes.

Not breaking their eye contact, Rose lowered her face and gently brushed their noses together, before closing the space between them and softly taking Luisa's lips inbetween her own.  
The feeling of their lips touching sent a spark through Luisa's body, she felt like she was on fire. She gently pressed her tongue forward. Rose parted her lips and let Luisa in, intertwining their tongues and causing them to move together in the most electrifying and neverending rhythm that sent rushes of adrenaline through her body, and made her feel like she was flying.

Luisa hadn't noticed she was crying until she suddenly tasted a salty substance and pulled away in momentary confusion. Rose, having noticed Luisa's crying too, lovingly began wiping the tears off her cheeks, one by one.

"Shhhh"

She gently cupped Luisa's face with both hands, before pulling her in once more and locking their lips together. But this time was not as soft and gentle as their first kiss.  
This one was more desperate and craving, needy, rough. Luisa could feel Rose's shuddering breath against her skin, signalizing her that Rose was crying too. 

But this time Luisa didn't stop. She couldn't stop again. She couldn't let Rose go. She needed her. She needed her like the oxygen she needed to breathe, every second without her felt like she was suffocating. She needed Rose's lips on her own, more than she had ever needed anything in her life. And so Luisa deepened the kiss, further and further, tangling her hands in Rose's bright red hair, pulling her impossibly closer, forcing as much contact as she could, never wanting this moment to end, holding onto every moment in which Rose's lips were on hers.

"Luisa"

Rose pulled away again as she looked at Luisa though teary eyes. Her pale, freckle dusted cheeks were stained with tears, but strangely, she was smiling. A warm smile that made Luisa feel like she was at home. Rose leaned her forehead against Luisa's as her eyes fell shut. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Luisa couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how in awe she was of this woman.

"I love you"

Rose sounded so fragile, her voice was cracking and Luisa could tell that she was holding back sobs, but that she was too weak to let them out. 

"I love you"

She repeated, her body shaking and her voice barely audible. 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is my first published work. It'd be appreciated if you left a comment saying how you liked it, anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day xx


End file.
